Florida Panther
The Florida panther (Puma concolor coryi) once prowled and flourished in woodlands and swamps throughout the Southeast. When European settlers arrived in the 1600s, the clear-cutting, building and other human activities that destroy, degrade and fragment habitat began, and the fear and misconceptions that led to panther persecution took root. Today, the panther is recognized as Florida’s official state animal but it is one the most endangered mammals on Earth. Gallery File:Florida Panther.jpg Panther remote camera.jpg Panther (Wild Kratts).jpg Florida_Panther2.jpg IMG 0235.JPG Screenshot 20180325-214535.png MountainLion.jpg Mountain Eagle.PNG Clarence Mountain Lion.jpg PPG Mountain Lion.png Mountain Lion-0 (Zoo Tycoon).png Pink Panther (1993's Version).png Star_meets_Florida Panther.png Pink panther drenched by thelma's tears.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net with big nose 2.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net with big nose.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net 3.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net 2.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net.jpg Pink panther holds a telephone wire 2.jpg Pink panther holds a telephone wire.jpg Pink panther is hit by a refrigerator 2.jpg Pink panther is hit by a refrigerator.jpg Pink panther stuck in the mud.jpg Pink panther and a dog in prison.jpg Pink panther begins to sleep with big nose.jpg Pink panther and big nose show tounges.jpg Pink panther in fountain 2.jpg Pink panther in fountain.jpg Pink panther thinks that a gopher dies 2.jpg Pink panther thinks that a gopher dies.jpg Pink panther dressed as napoleon.jpg Pink panther dressed as a birthday clown.jpg Pink panther dressed as a ballerina.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering 4.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering 3.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering 2.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering.jpg Pink panther flies a kite with ducks flapping.jpg Pink panther runs from king kong.jpg Pink panther waves at king kong.jpg Panky in Pink Panther and Sons (1984).jpg Pink panther crashes right into a buoy.jpg Pink panther crashes right into a cactus.jpg Pink panther is being pulled with a string.jpg Pink panther plays with a string.jpg Pink panther with blue panther.jpg Depressed pink panther painted in blue.jpg Pink panther painted in blue.jpg Depressed pink panther.jpg Pink panther and blue panther scream each other.jpg Pink panther sobs in happiness.jpg Pink panther goes skiing.jpg Pink Panther in The Pink Panther.jpg Puma Concolor.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Flordian Cougar.png IMG 3511.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Fantasia 2000 Tigers.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Cougar.png Evan Almighty Cougars.png Zt2-floridapanther.jpg Rileys Adventures Florida Panther.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Florida Panther.jpg Books 906B8E57-3BC5-4427-9A4F-3185A78E5325.jpeg 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg 337A5096-3AF5-4FF5-A0F8-5C7906AD16F1.jpeg See Also * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Felids Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:State Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals